


Dating Sims aren't the Same as Real People!

by LonelyBland (Bland)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bland/pseuds/LonelyBland
Summary: Tord Olsen has one of the most popular gaming channels. With his dirty mind and witty sense of humor, he has charmed people all over the world. Not including another popular youtuber called Tom Rosenwood. When these two meet each other, they realize they don't like the other, at all. But, when did hating someone get in the way of your fans? The whole world is watching so why don't they put on a show?
Relationships: Edd/Matt (Eddsworld), Patryck/Paul (Eddsworld), Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reupload since I was unhappy with my other account.

“Hey Guys.”

“Now most of you probably noticed, but this channel has hit TEN MILLION SUBS!”

“Wow! Thanks guys for watching my videos and putting up with my shitty attitude!”

“So! To celebrate I will be going to this year’s Comic Con in San Francisco! ColaJob and MaTte will be meeting me there where we will put up daily vlogs of the convention!”

"We might also meet some of you guys there so don’t be shy and speak up! We’d be happy to give out autographs!”

“See you later! Bowling_Ball out!”

Tom shut off the camera and slouched in his chair lazily. Being a popular youtuber has taken a toll on his sleep schedule but Tom couldn’t be more content. Grabbing his flask out of his pocket he took a few sips before screwing the cap back on. He sat up in his chair and went to his editing software. No, Tom was still too poor to hire an editor so at least ten minutes of editing would take up his day. That was on good days but since this was just an announcement he could just add in an outro and relax. 

_ “It’s been a while since I got shitfaced drunk.” _

Surprisingly enough, Tom had this thought at least a million times. After college, his family forced him to go to rehab. It took him about a year to get out of that place. 

He still remembers when he used to get drunk. That was a horrible period in his life. He was twenty-two back then. Now he’s twenty-six. He remembers the fights, the yelling, the bruises, and the pain. College stress was getting to him and to compensate he drank a shit ton of cheap alcohol. It tended to make him more violent and aggressive to the people around him. He remembers when his friends gave up on him after countless interventions. He and his roommate would kill each other in college. He opted to alcohol and cutting while his roommate would pick fights with him. Sometimes resulting in angry sex. He’ll admit he’s bi. Okay? Anyway, Tom could never remember what his roommate looked like. He had been drunk so often, the face he saw everyday was a blur. All he remembers was college sucked and that’s about it. 

Tom shook himself awake, not wanting to remember the nightmare of a college life he had. 

Clicking on his channel he checked over subscribers. This was a dream. Right? He still can't wrap his head around the thought. 

" Ten Million." He whispers to himself.

This isn’t real. No, it can't be.

This is Tom we’re talking about, right?

He reminiscences of the old days. 

He remembers when he used to be a small gaming and skit channel, but after a shoutout from ColaJob he grew from a hundred thousand to ten million in five months. Big change in a few months. Tom definitely knows he owes it all to him. During those five months he also managed to meet MaTte. 

MaTte had a channel solely dedicated to fashion and tips. Surprisingly MatTe also had around seven million subscribers at the time bringing him to the front page on YouTube almost everyday. Now there's ColaJob. ColaJob was a big-time youtuber. The guy's got at least TWENTY MILLION. So needless to say Tom was definitely surprised to get a shout out from such a huge person. 

They had interacted with each other before. ColaJob and MaTte even going as far as saying they knew each other in real life. So it wasn't a surprise they wanted to go to Comic-Con together. What  **_was_ ** surprising is they wanted to go with him. Tom was obviously happy when they said that, agreeing to go with them on one condition. He buys the tickets. It's the least he could do for them since they invited him. 

ColaJob and MaTte were ecstatic each of them going on their respective channels and telling the news to their fans in a livestream. If they’re as nice as they are on Youtube In real life he should be able to get along fine with them. So when summer rolled around he packed his bags for a week's stay in San Francisco, California.

He grabbed his toothbrush, toothpaste, phone, phone charger, his laptop, laptop charger, GoPro, portable camera, an empty flask, four pairs of skinny jeans,(Two were blue the others were black with rips.) three pairs of black cargo shorts, 9 t-shirts with separate designs, a grey beanie, a crap ton of boxers, and his small collection of piercings. He tried to stuff everything into a dark blue and checkered suitcase, but it turns out he had too much stuff. He ended up carrying two bags, one for his clothes the other for his electronics.

When he finally finished packing, he went to the airport. Bet you all are wondering, how did he go to the airport? Why, a motorcycle of course! Just how edgy could Tom get?

Airport security was pure hell. When the person at the desk looked at his passport they gasped and squealed almost silently. Turns out that they were a huge fan of his, claiming to be his number one fan in fact. Tom tried his best to be polite to her but it seems like life hates him at this point because she asked him for an autograph. So Tom being the nice guy he is told her yes but only if he could get through.

After that, yet another twenty or so people noticed who he was and asked yet again for autographs. He didn't even have a pen on him! What the fuck is up with people and getting autographs? One girl even asked for him to sign her bra. That one grossed him out. Well Tom can’t complain. He loves his fans no matter how quirky they may be. Even if some of them are on the more ‘strange’ side.

Congrats you’re not a dick Tom. 

When he finally got on to the plane, he went straight to his seat. He really didn’t care for comfort and on the plus side he doesn’t get noticed much so business class was his go to option. His carryon contained mostly electronics and a few bags of chips but Tom was planning on sleeping the whole time. After gazing out the window for a while, he pulled his hood over his head and hoped to dear god the person sitting next to him wouldn’t notice. Then it seemed like the plane decided to start then and there. 

Goddamnit. 

Buckling his seatbelt, Tom pulled out a small neck pillow. Hey if he sleeps through the whole flight maybe his deathly fear of heights wouldn’t give him a panic attack. So Tom’s anxiety filled flight began and maybe just maybe shit wouldn’t hit the fan. 

An hour into the flight Tom ends up waking to a loud snore. Turns out the person next to him was a fucking snorer. There goes his precious sleep time. He ruffles through his backpack trying to find his noise canceling headphones. They were a checkered pair and shouldn’t be too hard to find right? It also seems that he decided to pack his headphones into his suitcase.

Fuck him.

Seems like his flight was going to be the worst one he’s ever had. 

Fuck.

\-----------------

After a very long day, Tom’s finally in San Francisco, California. 

Hallelujah. Praise the lord!

ColaJob and MaTte met up with no him there. MaTte holds up a huge, blue, sparky sign with the words “Bowling_Ball! Over here!”

Wow.

Great first impression so far. 

Two men were standing by the sign. ColaJob and MaTte of course. ColaJob was the man on the right hand obviously embarrassed by his obnoxious friend. He had chocolate colored hair and seemed to be wearing a green sweatshirt and a pair of tan colored cargo shorts. He also had green eyes and light freckles dotted his cheeks. 

The other man was taller. He had orange-ish hair,(Is that how you describe it? Whatever, Tom really doesn’t fucking care at this point.) a blocky chin and freckles spread across in a more showy manner. He was wearing a purple T-shirt, a pair of very fashionable shorts, and socks that went up to his upper shins. He also seemed to be smiling the brightest smile he ever had been. 

Ouch. His eyes hurt from looking at it. 

Tom went over to them and waved shyly. He’s not very good with social situations.(More like SHITuations! Ha! Ha. ha… End my life please.) ColaJob waved before saying a lazy hello. MaTte seemed to be a ball of pure sunshine immediately yelling a hi loud enough for the whole airport to hear. He’s surprised they hadn’t been noticed. After greeting each other and standing in a very awkward silence, ColaJob suggested they go to the cafe downtown. It was relatively small so he agreed. 

On the way there Tom had learned that ColaJob’s real name was Edd and MaTte’s was Matt. Edd ran down the road seeing the Cafe pop up into view. It seemed to have a warm, homely vibe to it. Two tables sat outside the place with two wooden chairs each. They were a sandy color and the tables were green. Tom liked it. They entered unaware that the place had many customers. They were recognized immediately and a huge crowd formed around him.

Oops.

They managed to get them to stop crowding when Edd told them, “Can you guys give us some space we’re sort of tired right now. We’ll be giving autographs a little later.” 

That seemed to get them to go away.

Matt ordered a green tea latte when the line was gone. He asked for extra sugar. Wow, sweet tooth much? Edd got a chocolate milkshake. Nothing special. Tom got black coffee. Just black. No cream. No sugar. 

“How can you drink that?!” Edd yelped.

Tom just curiously stared at him. 

“I just don’t like my coffee really sweet.” 

“Anything else, your royal bitterness?”

“What?...”

Edd only laughed heartly before sitting down at the table. Tom volunteered to pay and Edd being Edd could not refuse. Matt just gazed at himself in his small makeup mirror,(Handheld mirrors were too bulky to carry around. His words, not mine.) and sipped his drink with a straw. Tom rolled his eyes,(More like lack of eyes.) and handed over a twenty. He then walked over to Edd and Matt and started up some small talk. 

They exchanged numbers before they left and greeted some fans after, just like they had promised. Tom doesn’t remember half the people he took a photo with. 

They’re all blurs once you get past the fifth one. 

Oops.

Tom had rented a small four star by the convention and he felt like he could melt from happiness. He was Youtube Famous, and! Just met ColaJob and MaTte! (And they didn't hate him.) One successful day done! Six more to go!

Of course his day with Matt and Edd went well. He Had spent the time getting to know them better. He had quickly learned that Edd was a huge dork. Not to say he didn't expect it. The guy was big on drawing and animating, something he and Tom had in common. He had his very own little side channel set up with small animatics and animations.

Matt on the other hand was a little bit different. He seemed to be an A class narcissist. Even going as far as carrying a mirror around him at all times. Tom didn't hate him, but he didn't love him. Needless to say, he liked Matt. So not being alone forever, check. Don't cry yourself to sleep the first night, check! Find someone who actually finds you attractive. Well, maybe someday Tom. Maybe. 

Tom rubs his eyes sleepiness removing itself away from him. He was never a morning person and never will be. Lazily pushing the covers off of him he slides his legs off the bed and goes to unpack his suitcase. He pulls out his signature blue hoodie, a stay safe asdf shirt, a pair of boxers, some black skinny jeans, and to top it off three pairs of piercings for his ears and tongue.

You heard that right. Tom has two pairs for his ear and one for his tongue. It had been an emo phase in highschool that made him get those piercings, but surprisingly instead of getting rid of them he decided to keep them. Don’t ask him why. He really can’t answer that.

Slipping off his clothes he changed into the outfit quickly before walking over to the bathroom to put his piercings in. Grabbing a pair of tiny black hoops he slipped them into his higher ear piercing hole before grabbing a black jeweled rectangle pair and fastening them to his earlobe. Deciding to leave his Tongue piercing in his pocket, he unplugged his phone from the bedside table and dropped it into his pocket. He also managed to find his pair of headphones. They were buried underneath his laptop and phone charger. He put them around his neck.

Now, he was ready to meet up with Matt and Edd. He locked the door behind him before going to the park they were supposed to meet at. They were posting a vlog today and he needed to get there on time if he wanted to be included. Calling for an uber he quickly went to the ground floor of the hotel and waited for it to come.

When He arrived at the park he seemed to be bombarded by Edd and Matt. Matt had managed to squeeze him like a fucking snake while Edd just stood by and laughed. His headphones slipped off his neck and his phone fell out of pocket by the force of the hug.

“Matt what the hell?!”

Tom was blushing by the blatant display of affection. Especially since people had started to notice the small event. 

“Matt! Get off me!”

“But Tom!”

“Matt! People are staring!”

Edd seemed to lose himself at that laughing and wheezing himself to the floor. He almost dropped his cola. Almost.

“Oops...” 

Seemed like rumours would probably start spreading. Oh well, nothing new for Tom. Being a youtuber sometimes sucks. Especially if you’re famous. 

Tom pushed Matt off him and picked himself off the grass. 

“It’s fine. Let’s just explore a bit okay.” Seemed like Tom would be quick to let that go.

He’s way too lenient with them.

\------------------

"Hey Matt! Can you please get me some cola from the vending machine?"

“Sure!” 

Matt had skipped off to the vending machine a few metres from them.

“So, Tom are you not bored of us?”

“Gasp!”

“How could you ask such a question Edd?!”

Ah yes. Tom the drama queen.

“I would never!”

Edd giggled in laughter, Tom seeming to catch it too. They burst out laughing on the bench, Matt seemingly confused when he came back. 

“What are you guys laughing at?”

Edd snatched the cola can from Matt and opened it, not responding to the question. When he took his first sip, he immediately spit it out coughing violently.

“That’s karma Edd.” 

Tom sighed out.

“This is Diet Coke!” 

“It’s all they had Edd. You wouldn’t be complaining if you went to the machine yourself.” 

Matt said deadpan.

“L-Let’s just move on.”

Edd ended up throwing his cola in the garbage can next to him and Matt smiled completely oblivious to the man next to him and the dangerous aura radiating off him. Tom just inwardly chuckled at the tension, holding himself back to not laugh out loud. 

He already likes his new friends. 

\------------------


	2. "I am so done with you two."

Tord is not a name that is unnoticed. He pops up in conversations everywhere. Teenagers to adults to even twelve year olds are subscribed to him. So why did he agree to go to Comic Con again? 

Oh right.

Pau and Pat, his best friends and the only people he can consider eviler than him. Don't get him wrong! He loves them(not like that way you weirdos.) a lot. Had forced him to come. They had threatened to blackmail him if he didn’t come. These are his so-called best and only friends since middle school. 

How they met was very strange to say in the least.

Pau kissed him. 

Yup you heard me right. 

Tord was in the middle of the hall when Pau ran up and planted a big one on his lips. He was shocked and it seemed like Pau was blushing heavily. 

“Uhm. Real sorry man. My friend told me he’d give me five bucks for kissing the first person I saw. You just happened to be in my view at the time!”

Tord blanked.

This guy runs up to him and kisses him then apologizes?

What the fuck is up with this guy?!

He hears laughing in the distance. An eighth grader with chicken wing-like hair and a yellow sweatshirt is trying not to pass out from laughter. 

_ “This must be the guy who dared him.” _

“Oh no that’s okay. I was just surprised by it all.”

“So you're not mad?”

“No, if you wanted to ask me out you could've just asked.”

“I-I what?”

He seemed to be turning an even brighter shade as his friend seemed to howl with laughter in the background. He seemed to be clutching his stomach.

_ “Good.” _ Tord thought.

He winked at Pau before saying, 

“We could go to the coffee shop nearby and get to know each other.”

Pau was getting even more nervous and awkward before saying,

“Uhm… I swear it was a dare nothing else! I'm sorry but I don't want to date you. No offense!”

Tord just chuckled.

“Don’t worry I was messing with you.”

Pau seemed to calm down after that. His friend however was a different story. He seemed to be trying to catch his breath from all the laughter. 

That was the first time he met them.

They ended up becoming friends after a few more instances of Pau being an idiot and Pat laughing his ass off in the background. 

Hey what can Tord say? They’re amusing!

Tord snapped out of the flashback when Pat waved his hand in front of his face. 

“Hey Tord, you kinda spaced out on us for a little bit are you alright?”

“Nah, I’m fine.”

Tord’s accent still hadn’t disappeared even after all these years.

It was quite light but you could definitely detect the Norse in him. 

“Where’s Pau?”

“He had to go to the bathroom.”He accidentally ate some bird poop on his burger thinking it was mayo.”

“Fucking hell Pat. How idiotic can he get?”

“Hey, that’s my boyfriend you're talking about!”

“ The same guy who kissed me on the lips for five bucks.”

“Touche Tord, touche.”

Tord looked around him. They were waiting for Pau to come back as they had just finished airport security and were ready to go. If it weren't for that idiot they would be at the main gates by now. 

Damnit Pau.

“Hey are you sure Pau didn’t get distracted? He’s probably going to get lost. I’ll go look for him.”

Tord then picked up his red suitcase and pulled up his mask. Currently, he wore his hood over his head to hide his signature hair horns, a white medical mask to hide his face, and a pair of sunglasses to help the mask. So, in short terms, he looked like a kidnapper. 

The reason for this  _ odd _ disguise is he doesn’t want to get noticed. Hey, he loves his fans, but some of them can be a bit unique to put it mildly. He’s used to seeing people run up to him and ask him to sign his mercy and other strange things. He remembers one awkward time where he had to sign a vibrator. 

Not his proudest moment. 

Anyway, he walked to the men's room to find Pau. He seemed to not be there. He checked the shoes under the stalls and spotted Pau’s under one stall door. He knocked on it only to hear a gruff “Fuck Off.” 

Okay. 

Not Pau. 

Tord gives an apology and leaves the room.

Fuck. Where is he?

It’s like he decided to disappear and turn into a hotdog. Actually nevermind. Pau probably got lost. He’s used to it by now so he doesn't really care, but at the same time Pat will kill him if he returns without the bushy browed man. He decides to check the food court instead, going over to the Mexican restaurants that seemed to be housing many people. 

Fuck. How is he supposed to find Pau in this mess?

Checking his watch, Tord finds out he’s got thirty minutes to find him. 

He’s going to fucking murder Pau when he gets back. 

\-----------------

Pau ended up being stuck between gates D and C. He was trying to get to gate B where their flight was. His phone also ran out of charge in the middle of looking for them so he couldn’t contact Tord and Pat. 

It took about fifteen minutes to find him. That’s half their time gone.

Fuck.

He sends Pat a quick text telling him to go to the gate and they’ll catch up in a second. Pat responds with a short ‘k’ leaving Tord with his dumbass friend. 

“Seriously Pau you couldn’t not be an idiot for two seconds?”

“Jeez sorry Mr. I'm mad at everything Pau does!”

Tord only sighed before grabbing his hand.

“Pull your mask up, we don't want to get noticed and be put in the newspaper.”

“Fine.”

They ended up stopping for food halfway between because Pau had decided not to eat breakfast that day. They got pancakes and put them in a to-go container to eat once they get to the Gate. Pau had demanded he wasn’t going anywhere else without them so Tord had no choice but to get some. He swears if Pau wasn’t one of his best friends he would have killed him a long time ago.

In fact he knows what he’s going to be doing for the plane ride. 

Plotting how to murder Pau in a hundred different ways and not get caught.

Yup he’s going to be entertained for a long while during the flight. 

They end up meeting Pat five minutes before they started boarding people. When questioned Tord just made a passive aggressive mumble about Pau and for once Pat did not get mad at him for insulting his boyfriend. He could understand what had happened when he looked at the pancakes. Even Pat knows Pau is going to kill them both one day. 

Instead of yelling Pau for holding them up, Pat opted to eating his pancakes and keeping his mouth shut. 

Fuck.

They manage to make it through the pancakes just before boarding. Remind Tord to kill Pau later. 

They end up going to business class. It’s not as noticeable as first and is still comfy enough. Tord gets separated from them. He’s sitting next to a girl and her best friend? Nope that’s the cue for them to kiss.

Ugh.

No, Tord’s not homophobic. In fact he’s actually bisexual. It’s PDA he hates. As if Pau and Pat were enough with the sloppy makeouts in the back of whatever car Tord was driving at the time. 

Hey, you try seeing your best friends suck face while you’re watching!

Anyway, Tord’s day couldn’t get any worse. It was already a nightmare for him. He hates airports in general. He had to deal with Pau being an idiot. Now he has to watch two people suck face for like twelve hours. 

What the fuck, God?!

He swears he’s about to murder someone.

\-------------------

Tord breathes out a sigh of relief when he exits the plane. The girls were extra lovey on there and it felt like he was going to puke rainbows and sunshine. 

Ugh. 

Pat and Pau come off the plane a little later. Tord swears he’s going to kill them. 

It seems like Pau and Pat decided to take their own sweet time.

Fuck, if Tord’s not about to blow up the person next to him will. He’s been blocking the passageway for a long time.

Oops. 

When tapped on the shoulder Tord spun around to meet a pair of concerned green eyes. 

“Hey uhm, you’re holding up the line. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, sorry I was just thinking.”

Tord stepped away from the line to calm himself down.

No need to blow up on Pau and Pat here.

They eventually walked towards Tord, smiling sheepishly.

They smelled of sweat and sex. 

“Oh my god. Did you seriously? Nope. I don’t even  _ want _ to know what happened.”

How the fuck could Tord’s day get any worse? 

Tord can’t deal with this.

“You know what, I’m just going to go to the hotel and sleep. You guys can come if you want, but I am done.” 

“I think we pissed him off.”

“No shit sherlock.”

Tord just groaned.

\----------------

Tord woke up, belting out a large yawn and rubbing his tired eyes. He was finally happy for the first time of that trip. Contrary to popular belief, Tord was a morning person. Pat and Pau hated seeing him get up so early and just be so happy. 

It was honestly quite confusing. Tord normally has quite a bit of a temper so seeing him genuinely happy or interested was quite a sight. It seemed like only the mornings were where he could actually get along with people instead of getting pissed or annoyed. 

Don't get him wrong. He loves meeting his fans. 

He’s just usually in a bad mood when he does.

He does still try to be nice instead of snapping, but on some days it can be too much. 

Tord picked up his phone to scroll through YouTube. His recommendations had a lot of other popular gaming channels on there. Though, one seemed to catch his eye. It was a quick thirty second video of an announcement. Intrigued, Tord clicked on the video. Surprisingly no beginning intro popped up. Instead, it started on a skinny, young male. He seemed to be in his late twenties, about the same age as Tord. Though there was one thing that Tord found the most eye catching. 

His eyes were pure black.

They were like huge ink puddles on pale skin. 

Tord barely paid attention to what the man was saying. He just focused on the facial features of this guy. 

The only words he did manage to catch in the video were San Francisco and ComicCon. 

This guy was going to ComicCon at the same time as Tord.

“Hmm. Maybe I will enjoy this Trip.”

Tord was interested.

\--------------------------


	3. "Fuck."

“Fuck.”

Tom felt like melting into a puddle and getting run over by a random car. He’s pretty sure he’s met one of the biggest assholes he’s come across. 

He’s not even joking.

He was standing near a booth when this guy decided to shove him to the side and get something. He was pissed. You don’t shove someone out of line! Well, it’s not like he was going to buy anything anyways, but it’s common courtesy! 

He angrily stalks away, his hands shoved in his hoodie pockets. He can’t deal with this. At least not while Edd and Matt aren’t here. Just because he’s a little short doesn’t mean he’s wimpy. I mean, he’s five foot, eight inches. He’s not  _ that _ short!

Fuck, is he?

He shakes off the thought and continues to grumble and walk away from the situation. The guy even had the  **nerve. The nerve** to call him a fucking  **pipsqueak** ! 

Well fuck him! 

Actually, no. 

Tom wouldn’t touch him for a million bucks!

A fan walks up to him, shyly holding a small notebook. It’s a twelve year old girl with black hair and tan skin. She’s not scrawny. She’s just very thin. She’s wearing jeans and an anime hoodie with characters from Fairytale, the bagginess of the sweatshirt showing. It’s obviously way too big for her because the sleeves reach past her fingertips. 

“Uhm. Hi, you’re Bowling_Ball right? I uh… Can you please sign this?” She shyly holds up her sketchbook and a red sharpie, biting her lip softly.The sad thing is she’s only two inches shorter than Tom. Nevertheless, he smiles and takes the marker. He pops off the cap before scrawling his name and a tiny smiley face in the bottom corner of the book. She’s got a second signature except this time it’s in blue. It’s a weird M shaped symbol with the words ‘Red Leader’ on it. The words were in a much neater handwriting and were written in the opposite corner.

“Hey, um... is this your first time coming to Comic-Con?”

Tom snaps his eyes to the girl. 

“Yeah, I’m pretty new and my friends ditched me for food so…”

“Um well, there's someone I think you’d like to see.He said he’d want to see you while he’s here. I swear, it’s not a joke! He’s pretty big in the gaming community which is what you do and...” 

She trails off, seeming to sink in on herself.

“Ok! Where is he?”

She’s surprised by Tom’s enthusiasm, easily brightening up.

“He’s um…” She looked around the place seemingly forgetting where she last saw the man. Her eyes started to show a more panicked expression as she continued to look.

“I’m uh sorry. I uh forgot where he was!” The shorter girl seemed to be wilting as Tom softly laughed. She fidgeted a bit, a deep red blush filling her face. 

“That’s okay. I’ll find him myself!” She nodded softly, embarrassment flushed on her cheeks. 

“Sorry…”

“Nono, it’s fine!” Tom feels a little bad for her. She’s obviously struggling to not run away from the situation.

“You might want to know what he looks like first. He has this sort of uh, horned hair? He’s also got um, what was I going to say?” She mumbled a few words before snapping her attention back to Tom. Tom just stared in disbelief at the words horned hair. I mean who has that?

“Oh! His eyes are silvery and he’s wearing a red hoodie and some jeans! At least I think so…” She continues to think it over, her face contorted into confusion. Tom decides to comfort her. She’s stumbling over her words and fidgeting. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I think I can find him now.”

She gives a soft thank you and another sorry and speed walks away, her sketchbook left with Tom.

“Hey, you forgot your book!” She stops in her tracks and turns around quickly.

“Sorry!” She rushes back to where Tom is standing and takes the book from his hands.

She tears off a page in the middle and hands it to him. It’s a really good drawing of him. It’s shaded amazingly well, only minor mistakes showing. 

“Um I know it’s not much, but here’s a drawing I made! I think you might like it. It’s a little thanks for making my days better with your videos. I forgot to give it before

“Thank you! I love it!” She seems to beam at the praise before stating she has to go. Tom just looks back at the drawing, admiring how detailed it was. She even managed to shade the eyes in a way that made them look like galaxies. It was beautiful. 

Folding the piece of paper neatly, he slipped it into his jeans. In all honesty he’s pretty sure this is the first fan drawing of him he’s ever seen. It’s really surprising considering how many fans he has. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t really seem to find any? 

He quickly clears his mind. Right now, he wants to find the guy the girl mentioned. Shouldn't be that hard. He’s got silver eyes and horned hair; not something you see everyday.

Tom looks around for a bit before giving a quick text to Edd and Matt. He tells them to meet up with him at his hotel room in two hours. It’s enough time to find the guy and also to browse the convention a bit more before going back. Hey, he couldn’t have gotten very far yet if the girl saw him a few minutes ago.

Could he?

Tom just continued to look for any signs of a man with a red sweatshirt and a crowd around him. If he was a big youtuber he would probably have a bunch of fans crowding around him. 

“Okay Tom. Focus!” He kept walking around in circles still not finding the man the girl mentioned. Surprisingly, he bumped into her again and asked if she had seen him. She just giggled slightly and pointed to the bathrooms where a red clad male was trying to get away from the millions of fangirls around him. He gave her a small thanks and speed walked over. The guy seemed genuinely uncomfortable and was trying his best to calm down the people around him. The girls continued to argue and scream about him, never relenting or giving up. There were a bunch of guys too, but they seemed to be shoving and pushing just as much as the girls were.

Tom felt bad for the guy. 

If he had been put in that situation, he would most likely have had a panic attack. The red clad male looked like he was trying his best to get out of the situation he was forced into. Maybe he could use a little help.

Tom walked over to the crowd calmly pushing his way through. At least, that’s what it looked like on the outside. In reality his whole mind was telling him to stop and turn back before something bad happened. I mean what if one of the fans was actually a hit man? No that can’t be possible; he doubts the guy did anything wrong. When he finally reached the front, he swore up and down this guy was the definition of handsome. His sleek silver eyes scanned the crowd with an uncomfortable smile on his face, his lips were reddish from biting them, his face gave off the image of a person who’s seen the worst in the world, but had still managed to accept it all the same. So in short, The guy was fucking  **hot** . 

Snapped out of his thoughts by an especially loud shriek from next to him, Tom focused on getting the guy out of the situation. He walked in front of him and took a deep breath.

“Um, Can I have everybody's attention?” A few people who recognized him stopped yelling and crowding around him. 

“Can I have everybody's attention?” It was said a little more forcefully this time, but nobody seemed to listen, all of them choosing to ignore the Brit.

**“Can I please have everybody's attention?!”**

Everyone stopped to look at him irritated or confused.

_ “Oh Jehovah. What did I get myself into?” _

“Can everybody stop crowding and form a line? You're blocking people from going into the bathrooms and you're also making the guy feel uncomfortable!”

“Mind your own business!”

“Yeah! Who do you think you are?”

_ “Shit.” _

Tom feels like running away and pretending this never happened. Then, a voice interrupted.

“Guys, he’s right. I need you all to calm down. There’s plenty of me to go around okay?”

The crowd either grumbled, sighed, or nodded. Then, came the issue of who was first in line. People were trampling over each other and yelling. Tom swore he could see punches and kicks thrown at some point. He could hear the male next to him sigh loudly and rub his face and-Holy Fuck! The girl was right! His hair was horned and was quite unique. It reminded Tom of his own spiked hair. The other man snapped his head back to him. 

“Ah. Sorry about my fans. They can be a bit violent.”

He smiled warmly, but something about it seemed off. Tom eyed him suspiciously.

“Yeah, uh… No problem.”

The creases of his mouth were strained and his eyebrows scrunched up in a way that gave Tom the obvious notion that it was fake. Silence continued to brew for a bit. It was awkward and uncomfortable. Then Tord spoke.

“Guys that’s enough. Please stop fighting. Everyone will have a chance, okay?”

Most of the crowd stopped, a few of them disappointed in themselves. Tord then started to sign everything, Tom walking away from the situation. Was it just him or did the guy seem a little suspicious. He doesn’t know what to make of it, opting to go into the bathrooms only to get kicked out when he accidentally walked into the women’s room. Tom could hear the shrieking continue as he frantically yelled a sorry and ran out. He slowly walked into the men’s room, not missing the mocking glance the red clad male shot him. _ “Who the fuck is this guy?”  _ Tom thought. 

He grumbled as he went into the bathroom, quickly finishing his business and leaving. By the time he was gone, the horned guy disappeared and so did his fans. That’s one less thing to think about. He doesn't know why, but he really doesn't like whoever that man was. He seemed to be really… Tom can’t find the words to describe what he didn't like. There was just something that pissed him off. 

He’ll talk to Edd and Matt about it later. Right now, his stomach was growling and he needed food.

\----------------------

Tom’s not sure how his friends had managed to get into his room before him. He’s pretty sure he left the window closed so why was it open?

“Uh. Hey guys. How did you get in?”

“Shush,” Edd put his finger to Tom’s lips, surprising the Brit. 

“we’re going to get you wasted so you can spill your deepest and darkest secrets.” 

“Wait wha-gah!” Tom cut himself off when Edd pulled him to the floor, Matt choosing to ignore the pair and focus on his face.

“Like I said. We are going to get you wasted so you can spill your secrets.”

_ “What the hell?” _ Tom thought.

He stared in surprise when Edd pulled out a bottle of Smirnoff from under a blanket. Tom eyed them suspiciously. How did they know his favorite drink?

“Relax, we aren't stalkers.” Tom jolts at Edd’s sudden voice.

“It’s mentioned in one of your videos that you like Smirnoff.”

Tom relaxed instantly, his body slouching as he did so. He sat down on the ground across from Matt, idly watching the man. Edd sat down next to the two, bottle still in hand. He opened it quickly, and stood up again only to grab the shot glasses he had put on the table.

“Edd, why do you have shot glasses?”

“For this reason!”

Tom sighed, he probably was going to get really drunk.

“Do we have to do this now Edd?”

“Yes, now hush!”

Tom grumbles. He'd rather not show his friends his drunk side. He was pretty nasty. 

“Okay so why are you doing this?”

“It’s initiation Tom! It’s how we make you our friend!”

“Did Matt do it?”

“No-”

“Then why am I?”

“Because Matt can’t drink.”

“Well, how do you know I can't drink?”

“Tom, it’s on your channel. Again, it states that you like Smirnoff.”

Tom sighed. As much as he wanted to drink, he didn’t want to lose two of the only friends he had.

“Fine, but I swear drunk me is not something you want to see.”

Edd just gave a sarcastic “Yeah. Yeah.” before exclaiming “Let’s drink!”

Tom snatched the bottle.

\-------------------------

Poor Matt.

He has to deal with a drunk Tom and Edd. 

Not the best circumstance considering the type of drunks they were.

Edd was that one person who stripped down to the bare minimum and started yelling memes obscenely. Tom joined in, but instead it was cuss words and insults directed to Christmas? Matt sighed before putting down the mirror and rubbing his face. How the fuck did he get into this situation? Oh right Edd. 

The tall male stood up trying to calm down the men. Luckily, there was no one in the rooms across from them or next to them. It was quite surprising, but whatever. As long as it saved him from embarrassment. He grabbed one of the water bottles from the room and made Edd drink it. Surprisingly, Matt had to deal with a drunk Edd very often. It wasn’t uncommon for Matt to come home to a drunk Edd. Though, it was usually with a friend. He snaps himself out of his thoughts to calm down Tom. The man was about to break a lot of expensive furniture. He quickly consoled him with some soothing words and a song. Nothing special.

Edd had already fallen asleep by then, his naked body spread out for the world to see. Matt blushed at the sight, grabbing a blanket to cover the other and propping a pillow under his head. 

“Hey Mett. I- fuck. I don’t feel so good.”

Matt’s eyes widened at that, turning around, only to witness Tom throw up all over the floor.

_ “Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!” _

That was the only thing that ran through his head when he saw what had happened.

How the  _ hell  _ was he supposed to explain this in the morning?

\-------------------------------


End file.
